switchedatbirthtvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmet Bledsoe
Emmet Bledsoe Emmet is Daphne's deaf best friend. Emmet cares alot about Daphne Vasquez as seen in "American Gothic." Emmet has is license and can drive a motorcycle. Emmet rides usually with Daphne. Daphne's mother, Regina Vasquez, finds Emmet as the best. While Daphne's biological mother, Kathryn Kennish, has a problem about Daphne riding a motorcycle with Emmet. Emmet prefers to do sign language and read lips instead of talking compared to Daphne who does sign language, talking and can read lips. Emmet seems to hate hearing people (maybe not his family) because they don't try to help out deaf people and they talk about being deaf in a bad way like what Toby Kennish did with his sister, Daphne. When Emmet meets Bay, and he asks Daphne who she is, Daphne says, "Me in another world." Emmet's mother, Melanie, is the substitute coach for Daphne's basketball team. Emmet might of inherited being deaf from his mother. Background Played by Sean Berdy, Emmett is the longtime best friend of Daphne. He is also deaf, but doesn't speak verbally, preferring only to communicate with gestures (aside from ASL) to hearing people. He rides a motorcycle and usually drives Daphne to their school, which briefly concerns the Kennishs’. Regina tells them that Emmett is a very good driver despite being deaf. He is very protective of Daphne, not wanting to see her get hurt. It is clear from the beginning that Emmett has a crush on Daphne, but he doesn't make his feelings known to her. He has grown up in an all-deaf family, and has trouble relating to people who hear. He describes his perfect girlfriend as "hot, smart, funny, into motorcycles, and deaf”. He shows a strong dislike for Liam, and often tries to discourage Liam’s relationship with Daphne. At the Kennishs' benefit party he takes the place of Toby's band drummer, showing a real talent for the drums. Later on he leaves while Daphne tries to stop him, demanding to know why he is so uncomfortable. Emmett argues with Daphne, telling her that she is desperate to fit in with the Kennishs’ and their lifestyle. Daphne defends them and Liam, not caring whether or not Emmett approves. Emmett leaves, angry at Daphne. The two make up in the following episode when Toby invites them to play poker (only to help him get out of debt with a friend). However, Emmett is uncomfortable cheating, and he leaves in the middle of a game. He helps Bay locate her father in "The Persistence of Memory," and spend time with her throughout the episode. Following this in "The Stag Hunt," he continues to help Bay find her father and bond with her and it is suggested that something more is going on between them. When Daphne senses this she confronts him and demands to know what is going on with him and Bay. He insists that nothing is going on, but Daphne is still left unconvinced. However, at the end of the episode he meets Bay at her school where he signs to her that he likes her before sharing a kiss with her and walking away from Bay, who is clearly stunned.Emmett and Bay begin dating,